fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biokinesis
---- Biokinesis (生物系動, Seibutsukeidō) is an offshoot off of telekinesis and has even been refereed to as a Subspecies Magic. Overview Biokinesis or Biological Control is a form of telekinesis that was first demonstrated by the immortal, Dagrim Enkara. While it's upper limits are not clearly understood, Dagrim does mention that it has certain limitations. By using his telekinesis, Dagrim is able to achieve a level of biokinesis or biological control that allows him to telekinetically control and alter bio-energy, cellular structure, organs and even the very DNA of the subject. As seen, he can imbue people with the power of bioluminescence by altering their structure and cause their bodies to produce luciferase in great amounts and cause a chemical reaction, for them to actually become "glow in the dark" human lab rats. He can also use this to activate the cells in either his own or someone elses body to increase the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing. However, when used on someone who does not possess immortality, it can have negative effects, since rapid cellular division causes telomere to shorten at an accelerated rate. Dagrim can use this to further boost his already impressive healing capabilities. He can also use this ability to seemingly kill people, as seen, he was able to accelerate the cells in a Warlock's body with enough speed to cause them to actually generate a large amount of heat (due to their kinetic energy) and destroy all of his functioning cells; thus killing him in the process. Using his biokinesis, he can also manipulate the polygenes or quantitative genes responsible for his hair or eye color, for him to actually change them as he wishes. He was also able to cause decay in the cohesive bio-energy that holds and makes organic matter function; causing it to ultimately disintegrate. Another example of his Biokinesis, would be him telekinetically stretching and expanding Shin Inari's eyeballs, causing him to experience a great deal of pain and bleed from his eyes. He has mentioned that he can also block neural impulses in someone's body with just his mind whether this statement holds or not is currently unknown. However, the most impressive thing he did so far with this ability was him magically transforming his captors' unborn children into Chimpanzees by denying them the 1% of the human genome that makes humans, Homo sapien sapiens; he instead altered the genomic sequence and left those two children that way; since humans share 99% of their gene with Chimpanzees, it was rather easy feat for him to accomplish. By suppressing the fibrinogen, a glycoprotein, in people's body, he can cause them to bleed to their unfortunate demise. One of the most common uses of this ability; that is common among all of the users of this magic is— hardening the victim's arteries and increasing the blood pressure, in order to give the victims brain aneurysms. Trivia * It would seem that Biokinesis can only affect a single person at a time. * It is possible that the diaries Dagrim left behind contained the details of using this variation of the infamous caster magic as well, for the new generation to learn and uncover. Category:Kinetic Magic Category:Telekinesis